


Before You Go

by WingsofFreedom_Humanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Fluff and Angst, Injured Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi loves Hange, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Upset Hange, not very descriptive, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofFreedom_Humanity/pseuds/WingsofFreedom_Humanity
Summary: It’s routine for Hange to be erratic on missions, but it only takes a single time for disaster to strike and they learn that the hard way.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Before You Go

Of course Hanji went chasing after some titan that had climbed into the trees, what were they even thinking? They weren’t, that’s what. At least that’s how Levi could possibly rationalize it as he chased after the brunette, a deep scowl on his face. This was a mission damnit, not a goddamn science lab for them to mess around in. The dense forest and eerie silence gave him a feeling of cold dread, like someone shooting ice through his veins. Pale eyes flickered about almost fervently, waiting for the inevitable enemy to come crashing through the branches with a gaping mouth, starving to eat everything in its path. Finally Levi caught sight of Hanji a bit further up in the branches, calling out excitedly. Just as Levi opened his mouth to call out for them to come back, it happened so fast. The titan lunged, crashing into the tree where the brunette’s ODM gear was hooked, shaking it loose.

“Fuck!” Levi snarled, shooting forward to grab Hanji, fist closing around their forearm just in time for a second titan to ram violently into the tree, unhooking Levi’s own gear. For a moment the two were suspended in midair, eyes locking with mirrored looks of horror in their expressions. Using the moment of clarity he had, Levi twisted, pulling Hanji up over him as they fell, using his body as a cushion for them. The two hitting branches as they fell, causing bruising but slowing their descent, but as they were near the ground Levi clipped a branch, impaling part of it in his side and causing a violent pain to sear through his body before the two finally hit the ground and his vision going black. He felt like he was drowning, the air had been forced from his lungs and he couldn’t get it back, the pain was like waves crashing violently onto him, wave after wave until everything went blank.

The soft whispering voices slowly dragged the Captain back to a conscious state, he could hear them speaking, but he couldn’t understand it. His thoughts were too muddled to completely make out their words. A groan left his throat, he wanted them silent, he wanted to go back unconscious where he didn’t feel the agonizing pain of his entire body feeling like it had been trampled over and over.

“Levi? Are you awake already?” Hanji’s voice trembled lightly, that he understood. Slowly he forced his eyes open, he was laying on his back in the back of a wagon, his head in Hanji’s lap. The brunette’s eyes were puffy like they’d been crying and their fingers were gently running through his hair ritualistically, like it was the only way they’d been able to calm themselves. Levi couldn’t remember a time he’d felt this physically horrible, each breath caused a sharp stab through his body and made him wish he hadn’t woken back up for a few more hours.

“Where are we?” He huffed, watching as Hanji glanced over the side of the wagon, clenching their jaw as if struggling to hold back further tears.

“We’re almost back inside, the kids were worried about you, I had to convince them they all couldn’t pile in the wagon with you so they’re riding alongside.” Hanji murmured, eyes shifting to the different grim expressions of the cadets that had grown so close to Levi. Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Christa, Sasha, Connie… All of them had been so worried, still were by their expressions. Levi huffed and shifted, wanting to be out of the wagon and somewhere decently comfortable. Though it didn’t take too terribly long, he was taken a much quieter route, the wagon and his team splitting off from the rest at the gates and taking him to the hospital. The rest of the time Levi began to drift in and out of consciousness, feeling far too weighed by exhaustion to keep himself awake. Though he couldn’t say when he completely fell asleep, he did wake up to the sound of voices once more.

“Hanji you’ve been here all night. You need to sleep, let one of us look after him.” It was Jean’s voice, speaking insistently. Hanji tried to protest but got shut down by Armin pointing out that sleep depriving themselves was going to do nothing to help him. Levi almost laughed, this kid didn’t know Hanji very well.

“Oi four eyes, you better get your fuckin ass to bed and sleep, or I’m telling Erwin to revoke your science experiment privileges.” Levi growled, opening his eyes and turning his head to lock eyes with the brunette whose lips parted in shock and ready to protest.

“Bed. I’m not a child, Hanji. And I’m sure these brats will do a fine enough job of talking my ear off in your place while you sleep for a bit.” Hanji didn’t seem to have an argument for that and allowed Jean to herd them out of the room while Armin slowly sat down, watching Levi like he was an injured wolf ready to pounce on him.

“Hanji was hysterical when we found you both, they’d killed the Titans and protected you but they were crying so much.” Armin whispered, Levi felt something twist his stomach and his eyes softened. He imagined it had been terrifying for them to have found the two of them like that. They were so young too and yet enduring the horrors of this world was something they did constantly.

“You saved their life, you could have died and the only thing you could think of was saving their life. Where do you get that kind of bravery? That kind of willpower? I was so scared…” Armin choked out, hunching forward a moment, fists clenched on their legs, teeth ground together. Levi forced himself up into a sitting position, reaching forward and resting his hand on the blonde teenager’s shoulder, his eyes soft and his expression relaxed.

“Calm down. You’re young and being afraid is going to happen. Besides, you’ve done far more than most at your age, all of you have. You have a responsibility you shouldn’t have to bear, but you do with more strength than most.” His tone was firm yet calm, Levi had to admire these kids for their tenacity and drive and, deep inside, he hated seeing them so broken down. Just like he hated the thought of Hanji driving themselves to exhaustion because of this, but for now, the most he could do was plead for them to rest. After all, Levi was the one who needed care now. Just then the door opened with Eren and Mikasa poking their heads in, one holding a mug of tea and the other some food.

“Jean and Christa are making sure Hanji gets rest, they want to be back here the next morning. But for now, let us help you Captain.” Eren’s voice wobbled slightly as he walked in, holding out the mug to Levi. The Captain sighed and took it, he didn’t have much of a choice. He watched as the other two took a seat and he began slowly eating and drinking the tea. But his mind wandered to Hanji, he wanted so desperately to see them, he wanted them to know he’d be fine, he’d heal. But for now they needed rest, so for now he allowed the three to care for him.


End file.
